poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/The Mummy's Appearance
(Sora, Evelyn and the others find themselves in the hall, hear Burns moaning and see him) Evelyn: Oh. Oh, Mr. Burns. Thank goodness. We were just getting scared. We've lost everyone. We-- (Burns turns with no eyes, groaning) Burns: My eyes. My eyes. Norb: (screams) What happened to your eyes? Dag: Who has done this to you? Buzz: I think we might see something. (The mummy, Imhotep appears, roaring) (Courage and others scream) (Pumbaa screams) Timon: Whoa! (Evelyn screams) (Imhotep walks and Pooh, Evelyn and others walk backward to the wall) Courage: What do I do?! What do I do?! Woody: I don't suppose you'd be satisfying to eat us? Evelyn: Please help me. (Imhotep turns to Burns) Burns: (muffles) My tongue. He took my tongue. Evelyn: Please don't leave me. (Imhotep, roaring, turns back to them but also looks at Evelyn and she gasps) Imhotep: Anck-su-namun? (Meanwhile) Rick: Damn it! It's a trap door. There's gotta be a switch or something around here someplace. (Henderson yells and appears) Henderson: Run, you sons of britches! Run! Rick: Go. (Rick, Jonathan and the other men run) (One of the men falls on the pathway) (Rick and Jonathan stop to see what's happening) (The scarabs eat the man into a skeleton) Rick: Go, go! (Rick and Jonathan run continually) (Meanwhile) Mrs Potato Head: Are you going to kill us? (Imhotep says nothing) Hamm: I guess that is a no. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Come with me, my Princess Anck-su-namun? (Rick appears) Rick: There you are? Will you quit playing hide-and-seek? Come on. Let's get out of here. Mr. Potato Head: We will, but look. There is the alive mummy. Rick: Whoa! Jonathan: Evy! (Imhotep turns) (Jonathan and the other men appear and he gasps) (Imhotep turns back, growling and roars loudly) (Rick roars and shoots him) (Imhotep shrieks) Evelyn: Ohh! Rick: Move! Jonathan: (running) Yeah, right. Did you see that? It was walking. It was walking! (Imhotep growls) (Outside) (Rick, Sora and the heroes run out and the Magis cock their guns) Ardeth Bay: I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years. Rick: Relax. I got him. Ardeth Bay: No mortal weapon could kill this creature. He's not of this world. (Two of the Magis, who have saved Burns, carry him, who is moaning) Daniels: You bastards. Henderson: What did you do to him? Ardeth Bay: We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all. Yallah. Nimishi. We must now go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him. Rick: I already told you I got him Ardeth Bay: Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop. Goofy: Sora, do you think the Magis are the allies? Sora: Well, I'm sure that they rescued Burns. Donald: You think we can trust them? Samurai Jack: We must leave this place. Even the Magis wasn't convince to listen anyway. (Inside the chamber) (Beni walks, panting and whimpering) (He walks backward and then turns to the mummy, who is growling) (Beni gasps) Beni: (showing the mummy the cross) May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. (Beni takes out his charms to show him one of them) Beni: (chants in Arabic) (English) No? Ok. (Beni shows him the second one) Beni: (chants in Chinese) (Imhotep reaches him before Beni shows him the third one) Beni: (speaks in Hebrew) Imhotep: (speaks ancient Egyptian) Beni: My prince. Maleficent: Well, well, well. What have we here? If it isn't the real live mummy and this pitiful victim. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Who are you? Maleficent: I am Maleficent, and these are my companions, Dr. Cortex and the villains. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) Well, he is not a victim, for he has joined me. Maleficent: I see. Dr. Cortex: Perhaps we can help each other. Ursula: That's right. Helping others is what I live for. Let us guess. You wish to become a normal guy. That shouldn't be too hard. Hook: Just remember that this isn't the rewards, it just is for that scurvy brat, Barnaby. Hades: We got the job for you, first, we will get the victims, then we will get your girlfriend back. Maleficent: We can get revenge on Sora and others together. Imhotep: (speaking ancient Egyptian) You're in, then. Where are the other sacred jars?! (Spyro, Sparx and Captain Qwark hide themselves behind the wall) Dr. Nefarious: The mummy has joined the villains. Yet another unexpected twist. Lawrence: Oh goodie, sir Qwark: (whimpers) Spyro: Yes, I know, Qwark. We will stop them. Sparx: But first, let's get of here and find Sora and the others. (Outside) (The heroes run out of Hamunaptra while the Road Rovers follow them) (The mummy's hand comes out of the sand) Category:Blog posts